


The teachers pet

by Imagine_Nabong



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Nabong/pseuds/Imagine_Nabong
Summary: Where in Nayeon teaches literature and Momo just love to listen.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 2





	The teachers pet

"it's been months jeong. And I'm nervous." God. The way momo's heart beat is increasingly speeding it feels like it will come out from her chest any minute now. 

She paces back and forth while her blonde, short haired friend only looked at her. Weirdly by the fact that Momo, the team captain of the volleyball team. Her co-captain. The one who doesn't care about anything unless it's food seems to be nervous after the long summer break they have. 

She find it funny that momo almost knocked herself to the door of her locker room trying to hide from something, rather someone from the hallways of their school. 

It's funny how she felt momo's hands sweating whenever this particular person comes around. This is new to her and jeongyeon seems to enjoyed it a lot than she supposed to. 

"Did you saw her? She looked--" momo was rambling and rambling about this woman she seems to be so addicted about during their short summer break when a voice interrupted them. 

"Excuse me ladies, the bell already rang a few minutes ago and it looks like you guys are supposedly be in your class as of...now." Ms. Park. The principal of their university. A.k.a Ms. Park jihyo gestures her hand to her watch while the two girls almost knocked themselves over trying to ran as fast as they can after apologizing to their principal. 

"This is your fault Momo." Jeongyeon raised the hem of her uniform and tried to fan her self using her hands. Trying to make herself cool from the running they did. 

"How is this my fault? I didn't hear the bell and seems like you did not heard it either."

"There's no point on arguing Don't you think?" The door suddenly opened and Ms. Im. A professor who teach literature suddenly vaulted out of the door. 

Momo's face suddenly looked flushed. A small tint of red and pale lips. 

"Hmm? Where are the two of you have been and why are you guys late?"


End file.
